Hello Again
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: Special Agent Veronica Mars of the FBI is coming home for a case. In 2 days it will be the Tenth anniversary of the brutal killing of Veronica's best friend Lilly Kane. She meets old and new loves, old friends, and solving the case. This is a repost of a story I did years ago and I am finally back to writing... tell me if I should continue or what you think I should change.
1. It's Been a While Veronica

Sixteen year old Lilliana Amanda Kane was killed on October third two-thousand and three at six thirty pm. Her body was found outside on the back patio of her fathers house at seven thirty pm. Her skull was bashed in with an ashtray. Her younger brother Duncan Tyson Kane age fifteen found her after returning home from a friends house. He was ruled out as a suspect as his best friend and girlfriend gave an alibi. Sheriff Keith Mars was called to the scene of the crime at seven thirty five and arrived at seven forty five pm, when he saw the body he called back up right away. At seven fifty five Veronica Leanne Mars age fifteen arrived at the scene of the crime. Veronica was a close friend of the Kane family and the daughter of Sheriff Mars. Lilly and Veronica had plans to hang out that night and for veronica to spend the night. Veronica saw the body of her best friend and screamed the most painful and horrifying scream she could. She gave a statement saying nobody would want to harm Lilly, Lilly was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. When asked where she was at the time of the crime she told them she was hanging out with her boyfriend Duncan Kane, brother of the deceased, and Logan Echolls, boyfriend of the deceased. A year after Lilly's murder Veronica Mars found out who killed her beloved best friend. Aaron Echolls was arrested for her murder and the attempted murder of Veronica Mars. He was later acquitted, two days later Mr. Echolls was found dead at his house.

Present Day

October 1st 2014 was an early day at Quantico, FBI head quarters in Virginia. Twenty four year old Special Agent Veronica Mars, of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, had just finished working on a double murder case. Veronica just walked into the office and sat down at her desk, she looked at her pictures. There was a couple of her and her father Sheriff Mars, Veronica and Her best friends Wallace and Mac the day the graduated Neptune High School, Veronica and her original High School clique which consisted of Veronica, Lilly and Duncan Kane, and Logan Echolls, there were several of Veronica and Lilly, and then there were the ones from when she graduated from Hearst College. But then there were her new pictures, these were of her and her teammates Avery Kendrick, Billy Haven, Tyson Carlton, Shayla Eeden, and Aiden Maveric.

When you looked at her desk there were really five pictures that stood out to everyone. The first picture was of Sheriff Mars and Alicia Fennel, her dad and step mom on their wedding day. Veronica had been the maid of honor and Wallace, Veronica's best friend and Alicia's son had been the best man. The second picture was of Veronica and her god daughter Lilly Veronica Manning-Kane. Lilly's mom was another best friend of Veronicas, she died giving birth to Lilly. The third picture was of Veronica and her dad on her college graduation. Veronica had been the Valedictorian of her class, she talked about her main lessons and her parents pushing her for the future. The fourth was of Veronica and Aiden holding Avery Kendrick's son Ashton, Veronica and Aiden's godson. And the final picture is of Veronica and her best friend Lilly Kane in their dresses for Lilly's sixteenth birthday in September, a few weeks before Lilly had been killed. Veronica's eyes stopped once she reached that picture.

Veronica picked it up letting her fingers glide over her and Lilly's smiling face.

"I miss you Lilly. There is so much I wish I could tell you. I love you Lillana." It had been almost a decade since she was brutally murdered outside her house.

Before she had a chance to think about the past, twenty-nine year old Aiden Maverick came up to the young agent.

"Hey V, Kendrick is calling a meeting." Aiden was Veronica's best friend. When she started interning at the FBI when she was eighteen he was the first person that had been generally sweet to Veronica. He took her out for coffee a few days later and they hit it off right away that was seven years ago. They had kept in contact when Veronica had to return to college, he was there when she graduated two years later. He gave her a place to live when she moved to Virginia to attend the academy. They've been living together since.

"Okay Aid I'll be there in a second."

"I'll wait, that way I know you'll actually only be a minute." In the seven years Veronica had known him, he had always been that sweet guy. He started working for the FBI when he turned twenty-three, he was veronica's partner.

Aiden's dad took off when he was ten and his mom raised him with the help of her best friends. He met his father for the first time in fourteen years, and got to tell him he hated him. When he told Veronica about this, Veronica shared with him the fact that shortly after her best friend was murdered Veronica's mom Lianne Mars became an alcoholic and took off a few months later. And then returned when Veronica was seventeen claiming to be sober and then stole five grand from veronica, the money that was supposed to pay for her Stanford tuition but instead she went to Hearst college and hasn't heard from her mom since. Aiden and Veronica shared quite a few things.

Veronica grabbed her bag and walked into the room with Aiden. Avery, Shayla, Billy, and Tyson were already in the room. There were two open seats, one next to Tyson and one next to Billy, Veronica sat next to Billy, that way she would be able to talk to Shay as soon as the meeting was over.

"Okay Shay we are all here you can begin." Said Avery.

"In California there have been several murders occurring." She changed the slide to one of a young blonde female. "The first victim was seventeen year old Kristen Hayden. Kristen was a cheerleader at her high school, in a popular clique, and a straight A student. Her skull was bashed in and she was found outside by a pool." The slide changed to another young woman. "This is the second victim eighteen year old Sarah Leland. She was a track star, popular, straight A and class president. Her skull was also bashed in." this continued for a few more minutes. "this brings us to our most recent victim. Shelley Pomroy twenty four years old, college graduate, heiress, model, and rich." Veronica froze when she heard Shelley's name.

"Do they have anything in common?" asked Tyson.

"Yeah they are all from the same town." Shay answered.

"what town?" Avery wanted to know.

"Neptune California." Veronica answered. They all looked at her as her voice shook.

"How'd you know that Veronica?" Shay asked

"I went to High school with Shelley, Dakota, and Abby. The Leland's are tycoons in Neptune, the Hayden's divorce was a well known case in Neptune a few years ago. Nina's family owns two of the biggest teen hang outs in Neptune. Andrea Wilson's family is one of the biggest law firms there. Millie tombs brothers are members of the PCH, Nelly Fitzpatrick is a family member of the biggest Irish gang in Neptune."

"Okay guys we have to leave immediately"

Two hours later they were headed to Neptune California

"Haven and Carlton go to the latest scene. Eeden and I will go to the sheriff's office. Maverick and Mars go see the families." With that they set off.

~at the Pomroys~

"Veronica this is your hometown right?"

"Aid you know the answer. Why?"

"Are you okay with working this case since you knew the girl?"

"Aiden I'm okay I swear I will tell you if I am having a hard time okay?"

Aiden seemed to be perfectly okay with that answer. The rest of the drive was quiet except for when he started working on the case.

When they got to the door a girl about twenty answered. It was Shelley's youngest sister Anna.

"Hi how can I help you?" she saw Aiden and a second person but couldn't see the face.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Aiden Maverick, this is special agent Special Agent.." Aiden didn't get to continue introducing Veronica because as soon as Anna saw her she gave her a big hug.

"Veronica!" she yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Anna, I'm actually here to work on Shelley's case."

"Come in then, mom and dad will be happy to hear you're working the case."

With that Anna led them into the house and brought them to the family room. A room in which high school veronica use to party in, last time she was in this house was when Shelley had a college graduation party for them.

"Mom, Dad look who's here, Veronica is working to find out who did this to Shell."

Mrs. And Mr. Pomroy came over and gave hugs to Veronica.

"Mrs. And Mr. Pomroy this is my partner Special Agent Aiden Maverick"

An hour later Veronica and the other agents said their goodbyes and headed to the Sheriffs office.

"Well they seem to know you very well Veronica. I thought you only knew her from high school." Said Aiden

"Shelley was one of my best friends in middle school and high school up until junior year and then we became friends again in college." Veronica quickly got in and drove the fastest way to the Sheriffs wanting to avoid any questions about high school veronica.

~at the sheriffs~

As soon as they got inside Inga the receptionist jumped up and gave Veronica a big hug and led her into the office. Aiden had a look of confusion painted on his face. When they walked into the room he saw a very rare thing from Agent Mars, pure happiness.

"D'MATO!" Veronica yelled and an Italian man that was roughly twenty-nine turned around and ran over to Veronica with a huge smile.

"Mars, your dad didn't tell me you were here." He said after a big bear hug.

"Well Leo he doesn't exactly know I'm here."

"You here for work veronica?" he said as he looked her up and down.

"Yeah we're investigating the murders." Leo nodded and looked back up with a grin on his face.

"Well how long are you in town for?"

"However long this case is. Why?"

"Because if you can I want to take you for dinner like old times" Aiden looked at this guy with their eyes popping out of his heads. Who is this guy and how exactly did he know his best friend?

"I'd like that Leo, here let me give you my new number so you can give me a call." Veronica seemed to like this guy a lot.

"Maverick come here there's someone I want you to meet." he went over as soon as veronica called to them.

"Aiden Maverick this is Deputy Leo D'mato. Leo this is Special Agent Aiden Maverick one of my closest friends in VA and Leo here is a very good friend of mine."

The next thing that happened was Avery and Shayla walked out of Sheriff Mars' office with him.

"Aiden, and Veronica this is Sheriff Keith Mars."

"Hey Kendrick"

"Yes Veronica?"

"Meet my dad Keith Mars" Veronica said with a giant grin on her face. Avery laughed as she looked at the two he saw the similarities.

"Hey daddy" veronica said as she ran into her fathers open arms.

"Princess, its good to see you. Have you seen Leo yet?"

"Sir she actually already made plans with him too." Aiden said with a smirk.

"Aiden, how are you kid?"

"Good sir, trying to keep your daughter in line." He said as Veronica stuck her tongue out at him. Everyone laughed as Leo walked over to see the sheriff and his beautiful daughter.

"So Leo I hear you're trying to get my daughter back?" Keith said smiling at his favorite deputy.

"No sir just two old friends catching up on old times."

"Two old friends who used to date?" Keith asked.

Now everyone looked at the two of them trying to find out what exactly happened between the two.

But this moment of fun was about to end. The door to the Sheriffs opened and in walked no other than Logan Echolls and Dick Casablancas.

"Hello Inga is the sheriff in?"

"Go ahead up boys"

Logan walked into the Sheriffs and saw Keith, Leo and about five other people together and headed over.

"Hey Keith I have some papers for you." Logan said as he and Dick walked over.

"Logan, Dick how are you guys today?"

"I'm good Keith." Logan replied

"I'm going crazy living with a pregnant chick, sheriff" Dick said smiling thinking about his beloved wife.

Keith laughed and started talking to Dick, Logan looked around the office and then back to the small group of people laughing and talking. He then noticed a very familiar face. It was none other than his ex girlfriend Veronica Mars.

At that moment Special Agent Veronica Mars felt someone looking at her and looked up. Only to see the boy that broke her heart looking at her. She got up and said excuse me to the group and walked over to Logan Echolls.

"Logan Echolls as I live and breathe."

"Veronica, its been to long." Logan said as he wrapped his arms around his once best friend. "How've you been Mars?"

"I've been good Logan, how bout you?"

"I'm a lawyer now, how's the FBI?"

"Congrats on law school, the FBI is better than I could ever imagine. How's the family?"

"Good Charlie and his wife just had their third child, a daughter and they named me godfather." Logan smiled thinking of his half brother and his sister-in-law. "How long are you in town for?"

"As long as this case holds me here."

"Well I hope I get to see you before you leave" he reached into his pocket and grabbed a business card and handed it to Veronica. "Call me anytime and anywhere okay Ronica?"

With that said Veronica reached for her own card "It goes both way Logan, even when I go back to Virginia, I want you to keep in touch"

Logan was staring into Veronica's eyes and was about to ask why she looked so broken, and if she was really truly happy with her life, but before he could ask Dick Casablancas walked over.

"RONNIE BABE! Its been a while Veronica." Dick said with a smile on his face and pulling Veronica into a big hug. It's true, through the years of college Dick and Veronica became close friends.

"Hey Dick, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How's the wife?"

That's right Dick Casacblancas' the number one player of Neptune had settled down and got married.

"I'm good, Mac is great, a little angry at me due to the pregnancy."

Cindy Mckenzie-Casablancas was a mother-to-be and veronica couldn't have been happier for her best friend.

"How about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I'd love to Dick, but I've got plans with the team tonight" and the surprising thing was Veronica was being completely honest. She wanted to see Dick and Mac, and talk about old times; she needed to spend time with them.

"Bring them with you; Logan, Wallace, Wallace's fiancé, Piz, Parker, Weevil and his wife are coming to. Just like old times, I actually have a surprise for you and Logan."

With that said Veronica and her teammates were eating over at the Casablancas house.


	2. Welcome Home

The first thing that came to Veronica's mind was what did I just do? Logan and Dick had huge matching grins on their faces. In that moment Veronica realized she might just still be in love with Logan Echolls, but how could she after what he did?

Dick hugged her again, who would of thought that ten years after Lilly's death Veronica and Dick where finally back to who they used to be. Dick gave her the address and promised to call later with more information.

Veronica went back to working on the case. Shelley Pomroy had been out with friends celebrating her engagement. Veronica looked through the pictures Mrs. Pomroy had given her. The first few were from high school, freshman and sophomore year, Veronica, Lilly and Shelley were standing together laughing. Then came Junior and Senior year Madison Sinclair the deceased's best friend was in everyone taking her and Lilly's places. This was the Shelley, the young agent knew, short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, big smile and loads of boys. Veronica then looked at the new Shelley Pomroy. Her eyes were the same but bluer, bigger smile, long dirty blonde hair, and only one guy. This picture was taken two weeks ago at Shelley and her fiancés anniversary, naturally Madison was there as well, and she looked different than the agent remembered her rival.

Veronica knew she'd eventually have to talk to Madison, but for now it was about Shelley. Veronica tucked the folder away and took out the others. They were all blonde, blue eyed and beautiful. Ages from 17-24, all dead by blunt force trauma to the front of the head. The murders started roughly a year ago, something was off about this, and Veronica researched more about the families past. While looking into the Hagan family Aiden left, the rest of the team left over an hour ago. As usual Veronica was the last one there. It was to quiet for the young woman so she turned her iPod up loud to block out the eeriness.

~October 2nd 2013~

Veronica didn't go home that night, it was seven when the deputies and her team entered the office with coffee and food. Avery came over to Veronica with two extra large cappuccinos and donuts for her.

"Mars, did you stay here all night?" Avery asked. She was Veronica's number one best female friend.

"I found out a lot of information"

"That's great Vee, but I can't have my number one agent losing her mind and sleep right now!"

"I'm sorry Ave, but I need to solve this, I… I owe this to them" Avery was puzzled by her agents words.

"Who Veronica? The victims? We'll solve it but I can't lose you right now!"

"Avery, I knew or had a connection to every one of these victims! Shelley was my best friend once upon a time. I practically grew up in her house! Lilly, Shelley, Meg and I were best friends, and I'm the only one left! I need to solve this so I can see why I'm the one alive!" Veronica was never one to show emotion to her team so Avery knew this was harder on her than she was letting on. "I want whoever this was to pay for Shelley's death! And I don't care what I have to do to solve this."

Avery nodded and knew that Veronica's words were the full truth. She understood that this was too close to home for the young agent. She knew Veronica's file better than anyone, she knew Veronica was one to get revenge on anyone that hurt her friends or family, it's something Veronica's team admired about her.

Avery sent Aiden and Veronica back to the hotel Veronica wasn't thrilled with the idea but knew that Avery was right.

~That Night~ Dinner at the Casablancas

Avery, Billy, and Shayla backed out of the dinner saying Veronica needed to do this herself but Veronica insisted Aiden come with her to clear the awkwardness. At seven pm Veronica and Aiden reached the front door of Dick and Macs house.

Cindy Mackenzie-Casablancas answered the door not expecting to see her best friend Veronica there. All the two of them could do was just stare at each other. Veronica saw her geeky gorgeous best friend had changed a lot in the past year, she grew her usual short brown hair out to mid back length and gotten rid of the streaks. Her clothes were nicer and suited her perfectly, but what shocked agent Mars more was when she noticed the bulging stomach on Mac. Pregnancy definitely suited the tech wizard. At eight months pregnant she only slightly looked pregnant.

Mac brought Veronica and Aiden to the dining room where everyone was. Apparently Veronica was the last to arrive. Wallace, seeing his best friend/step sister quickly walked over to were she was and through his arms around her and shook Aiden's hand. Wallace's Fiancé Millie, Weevil, his wife Jade, Parker, and Piz followed shortly after showering her with hugs and kisses.

"V, it's been a long time girl." Weevil barked out. Through the years Weevil and Veronica had grown really close. The former leader of the PCHers had a huge soft spot for our favorite pesky detective. Weevil had grown a lot in the years Veronica and him have been friends. The boy who used to start trouble with the 09ers and constantly in trouble with the police had grown up to be a respectable man who now lived in the 090909 district and was good friends with those 09ers he had a problem with.

Weevil met his wife Jade through Veronica back when Veronica attended Hearst University. Jade was one of the few girls who found Veronica's personality fun to be around. After dating for three years, the two got married in a private ceremony. Veronica was the Maid of Honor. Weevil started college when Veronica was a sophomore and graduated with a degree in Criminal Justice. He has been running Mars Investigations since Keith took back his rightful place as sheriff. "Not a lot to do in this town without a little blonde pixie causing trouble."

"Weevil, Weevil, Weevil, how many times do I have to say this I never caused ANY trouble. People brought it on themselves and I just found the need to help Karma out a little."

At that comment everyone laughed. As Veronica was introducing Aiden to everyone, she felt as if someone was gazing at her when she looked around the room she spotted Logan and Dick looking over at her. She waved to them and asked Mac to continue Introducing Aiden to everyone. She walked over to the two boys that drove her crazy throughout her lifetime.

"What are you boy's over here talking about?" she asked as she sauntered in front of them.

"Why Miss Mars, you of course." Logan said as Dick wrapped his arm around Veronica.

"Little 'ole me, Mr. Echolls? Now what have I done to have the pleasure of being talked about?"

"Making our lives a living hell Ronnie" Answered Dick. With that comment Veronica dug her elbow into Dicks elbows.

"Very funny Richard."

"Oh Veronica you know that you love me."

"Oh Dick, you are way too arrogant for your own good."

Logan leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face as he watched his best friend and the girl he has been in love with since he was 12 years old banter back and forth. He knew he had to step in soon before they actually started bring things up from the past. But before he had the ability to do so he heard his name out of Veronica's mouth.

"Logan, I'm ignoring your best friend, Tell me how've you been, this is the longest we've gone without talking since we were 19."

"I'm good, I think out of everyone here, I am still almost exactly the same as I was in High School."

"Somehow Logan I doubt that. See I knew you in high school. You had this hideous yellow contraption you drove, you were kind of a dick, and you had a horrible taste in friends."

"Let see I drive a bright red sports car, still kind of a dick, and Dick is still my best friend"

"Hmmm maybe you haven't changed that much, except one thing"

"What would that be Veronica?"

"In High School you would have walked over to me and given me a hug and yet it seems to me I have yet to receive a hug from you."

Logan smiled as he heard that from Veronica. He's wanted to hug her since she walked in but knew she needed to see the other people first. Logan pulled Veronica in for a hug and this one lasted longer than the first they shared earlier at the only reason the two broke apart was because Mac called them in for dinner and their surprise. When they walked into the dining room Veronica heard her and Logan's name being called.

"Veronica" this was a voice Veronica hadn't heard in five years. Logan walked over with tears in his eyes and hugged the person calling their names. Veronica stood there for a minute trying to process all of this. She didn't even realize she was crying until the owner of the voice had walked over to her and was wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Duncan!" Veronica said as he pulled her into his arms. When they let go Veronica looked at Logan and saw him holding onto a very beautiful little girl. Duncan noticed this and called them over.

The little girl tried to jump into Veronica's arms immediately.

"Auntie Veronica!" said an Eager five year old who was a spitting image of her mother.


End file.
